Dark Mew Mews
The Dark Mew Mews are the evil Mews created by the aliens from Doux Mew Mews. They are Mews which the aliens gave their own special pendants (called Dark Pendants) to after their genetic injection. They appear as a normal Mew would, except their Mew costumes and animal parts are devoid of color. A Dark Mew can be made into a normal Mew by switching out the pendant for a Mew Pendant, Power Pendant, or Doux Pendant (they are the same thing, just by different names). The Dark Mews can only wear the Mew Pendant by choice, not by force, or it won't work. The Dark Mew Mews are headed by Malum, a spirit of mischief inside of an alien body, and Kora, an alien who wants to prove herself to the others. Kisshu does want to defeat the Doux Mews, but is usually busy in Tokyo, but he does not like the idea of the Dark Mews. There are three Dark Mews. Mew Dark Blackberry Mew Dark Blackberry is the first member and leader of the Dark Mews. She is fused with the DNA of a Maclaud's Horseshoe bat (it looks weird) and her theme color as Mew Blackberry would be dark purple. Her real name is Victoire Jacquet, and she is fourteen years old. She goes to the same school as Doux Mew Fawna Lemaire (Mew Lime). She does everything in her power to stop the Doux Mews. Victoire has always admired the Tokyo Mew Mews, and wished she could be one, so she is furious when she finds out that they started a branch in Paris and she is not part of it. Instead, her enemy, Fawna, is. Victoire decides that she will be the best Mew, even better than the Doux Mews, and show them who's boss. She is crying tears of anger when Malum and Kora arrive, right on time. They tell her how special she is, and convince her to become part of their Mew team, so Victoire agrees and becomes Mew Dark Blackberry. She is so happy to be part of an opposing team, and makes sure that after her first battle, everyone has heard of Mew Dark Blackberry. From then on her main jobs are to recruit more Dark Mews and defeat the Doux Mews. Victoire's weapon is a harp, which is called Blackberry Harp. The jarring sound of the music can hurt her opponent's ears, or the soothing music can make them fall asleep. Her attack is called Dark Blackberry Song. Mew Dark Orange The second member of the Dark Mews is Madeline Breton, or Mew Dark Orange. She is fused with the DNA of a red fox, and her outfit color would be (of course) orange. Madeline is the oldest Dark Mew at sixteen years old, and honestly couldn't care less about the whole "defeating the Doux Mews" thing, which annoys Kora to no end. She goes to a high school separate from any Doux Mews and Dark Mews. The only reason that Madeline fights is because she's bored and constantly annoyed, and Malum feeds on Dark Energy, as do the Dark Pendants. Unlike her fellow Mews, Madeline has absolutely no qualms, because even Victoire knows when to draw the line (sometimes). She doesn't care who she hurts or anything like that because she always has pent up frustration and anger that she releases through battling the Doux Mews. Her weapon is called the Orange Scepter, which shoots rays of darkness (with a Mew Pendant, orange light). Her attack is Dark Orange Burst. Mew Dark Lemon The last Dark Mew is Mew Dark Lemon. She is only ten, being the youngest of the Dark Mews. Her DNA is infused with that of a raccoon. Her theme color would be bright yellow. As expected, Claudine (that is her given name) is the cheeriest and happiest of the Dark Mews. She also reluctantly joined the team. The only reason she did so was because they tricked her into thinking she was on the good side, but after fighting one battle (where she gives the Doux Mews mercy) she doubts that what they are telling her is true. Claudine nearly escaped the Dark Mews, but they won't let you quit. They found her trying to get rid of her pendant one day and Victoire used Dark Blackberry Song to hypnotize Claudine into staying a part of the Dark Mews. She continually fights the spell, weakening Victoire's powers, but can't emerge victorious. Claudine feels herself gradually become more and eager to fight and more…evil. She becomes the most terrible Dark Mew until Arielle LeBlanc, with the help of the other Doux Mews, releases her from Victoire's spell. Claudine apologizes and becomes friends with the Mews, especially Belle and Colette Le Roux, and they welcome her onto the Doux Mews, which of course makes the other Dark Mews and Aliens more vengeful than ever. Claudine's weapon is a staff topped with a topaz called the Lemon Staff. Her attack is Dark Lemon Smack, or Ribbon Lemon Smack after she becomes part of the Doux Mews. Category:Nominated Villains Category:Mew Mews Category:Villains Category:Mew Teams Category:Melody the fangirl Category:Doux Mew Mew